


A Juvenile Cat Is Called A Kitten

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And I Will Never Be Sorry, Catboy!Ignis, Drunk Sex, I Will Get What I Want By Making It, I am not sorry for this, Improper use of magic, M/M, no betas we die like men, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Alternatively titled "Lucian Advisor Gets Wrecked By Imperial High Commander, More News At Nine"Ignis and Ravus fuck. That's it. No backstory.





	1. A Supposed Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly amazed that some of you can whip out hot fics for just an hour. Like wow. I can't do that. I need at least, like, six hours.
> 
> Self-Indulgent Shit. I just want Ravus and Ignis to fuck. Ever since that Episode Ignis promo image of them drinking in some random balcony overlooking an Altissian neighborhood. And when Ravus called Ignis 'boy'. Get off my back.

* * *

There definitely was something laced in that liquor, Ravus thought as he stared at the look of distaste in Ignis Scientia’s face and the cat’s ears twitching on top of his head.

They were having a pleasant conversation over drinks last night (at around hour twenty-two. It was hard to tell which was night or day anymore). At first it was small talk about current events and legal affairs and whatnot, and passionate topics such as incompetent people and their distaste in the maltreatment of retail workers and stupid people ordering an extra hot iced coffee.

Then the topic of having lovers were brought up and Ravus, his lips loosened by letting out previously bottled up discontent and fine wine, told Ignis of what his preferred type of partner would be, if he ever let himself have one.

One that would let himself be free and drop all inhibitions.

Someone that would remind him of his own power and agency, someone that was constant and could anchor him still as the winds and waves of life threw at him their challenges and hardships.

Somebody incorruptible, loyal, elegant, and one who never yielded to storms because they are the storm.

“Someone like—”

“Me?”

“Don’t push your luck, Scientia.”

“And if I did?”

“Make it worth my time.”

And there were lips and tongues clashing, hands on hair, bodies pushing against one another…

Passing out in bed with one another…

But for the life of him he couldn’t recall Ignis Scientia sprouting cat ears on his head or a tail jammed at the back of his pants.

“I have no hand in this.”

“I figured, Scientia.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as his headache ebbed away thanks to his magitek enhanced recovery. “Are you alright?”

Ignis’ _tail_ flicked and flopped in annoyance as he recalled a cat mannerism manual telling him. Ravus didn’t realize his magitek arm was holding the other man against his chest until Ignis began to squirm out of his hold. Feeling crept back into his dulled arm as Ignis growled and moved it off his back himself.

While Ignis had no hand in his situation, he certainly did have a hand as to why they were wasted in each other’s arms the previous night.

“Cripes,” Scientia muttered as he caught at his feline ears at the mirror hanging on the bedside vanity. “This is _unusual_.”

Ravus scoffed. “That’s putting it lightly.”

“I can’t return to Maago like this.”

“I doubt your colleagues would mind the change.”

“I would mind.” Ignis crossed his arms. “Most of the people here adore cats. I’ll just be a distraction to them.”

“Right. So what do you propose we do?”

“I can’t recall which bottle I had last.”

“It doesn’t matter which one you’ve had.” Ravus shook his head at the way Ignis glared at him. “We drank from the same set of liquor and yet I have no ears and tail like yours.”

Ignis remained silent until he let out a reluctant sigh. “Fair enough. Whatever this is, I plan to rid this out of my system as soon as possible.”

“If I may be of use, don’t hesitate.” Ravus said, half-meant and began to open every drawer and side table present in the room, scoffing at the bottle of lube and box of condoms that slid into view. Ignis leaned against the vanity with his arms crossed, lost in thought and schemed on his own, tail flicking from side to side.

Ravus could almost hear the Lucian advisor’s gears shift and turn and discard every plan as futility reared in every possibility. He could almost mirror his frustration as he found nothing in the drawers except for boxes of tissues, lube, condoms and the remaining bottles of wine they’ve had still left untouched in the balcony.

Six knows how many scandals this room had seen and done.

“I have nothing.” Ignis finally said.

“Ditto. Unless you count these boxes of sexual necessities as nothing as well.” Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t say I didn’t try to help you.” Ravus shrugged in response.

“Maybe if I slept this off, it’ll be gone when I wake up.”

Ravus was too eager to finally leave and strode to the door leading out of the room. “Do what you have to and I’ll send word to Armaugh of your location. Good luck, Ignis Scientia.” He reached for the doorknob and denied the fact the knob refuse to turn in the expected manner he wanted it to.

The door was locked. And he wanted to refrain from kicking them open and pay off the repairs as penalty.

Can’t this affair get any more disastrous?

“This isn’t working.” Ignis declared and left his bed.

“Indeed.” Ravus sighed. “It seems I’ll be at your disposal after all.”

Ignis took to rummaging the same bedside dresser where he saw Ravus regard the ‘sexual necessities’ as he called it and fetched them out of their storage. “Ravus, if the circumstances are suggesting anything from what we have, then I think sex is the answer.”

“And who am I to argue with you? By the Six…” Ravus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need that drink again.”

“Indubitably.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a recent taste of alcohol and I was enlightened to how it was the answer on how to forget your problems.
> 
> No, there weren't two handsome men in my bed. And I didn't get wasted. I just found myself doing squats in panic because my heart slowed down after two consecutive bottles.


	2. An Answer

* * *

 

Perhaps Ignis’ half-cat state halved his decent tolerance in alcohol because he was already flushed and swaying after a few glasses of wine. If Ravus recalled the previous night properly, it took them at least three bottles of wine before they began talking about soulmates and Ignis clumsily trying to proposition him into a petty tryst.

"If I'm going to be buggered tonight," Ignis crawled into bed and stretched like a feline readying itself to pounce. "I want three things to happen."

Not that the current situation was any different, but Ravus still had enough presence of mind to think how much the entire plan could go wrong. If there was even a plan.

"One, no biting. Two, no kissing. And three," A mischievous glint was obvious behind Ignis' glasses. "You will not stop until I'm satisfied."

Ravus raised an eyebrow. "That's a double-edged bargain, Scientia. You will incapacitate me to your whim or you're enabling me to delay your pleasure for hours if I so wish."

"Oh, can you?"

Ravus stared at his face, searching for any hint of hesitation and found none. "You're relentless."

“I like power, Ravus.” Ignis said, and Ravus could swear he was purring. He gave him an undoubtedly inviting look with his lips curled into a grin. “And I need to feel it. Especially if I’m overwhelmed by it though, I doubt you can deliver.”

Ravus scoffed in disbelief for ever assigning Ignis Scientia as some modest, pure-hearted, and saintly little chamberlain. Of course, he would have another face that lurked underneath his gentle mask. Here was a man who knew what he wanted, who played with fire and relished the way it could burn. Ravus knew Ignis was simply goading him but pride won out and he had already opened his mouth. “Oh, you don’t know what power feels like, boy. Or should I say, kitten?” His lips quirked into a smirk as Ignis glared at him as he decidedly leaned in closer. “In fact, I should give you a taste. What say you, kitten?”

Ignis opened his mouth to argue but got his breath knocked out of him instead as Ravus clutched at his shoulder and shoved him down to the mattress with his magitek arm. “Strip. Don’t make me tell you twice.” He commanded and let go of him. “And prepare yourself for me when you’re done.”

Ignis continued to look annoyed but complied with the demand as he removed his glasses and left them on the bedside table. Ravus set to unbuckling his own raiment in his own pace while Ignis toed off his shoes, pulled off his dress shirt over his head, unbuckled his belt and shucked off his pants and underwear in one go and piled the clothing over his chair. At least he’s eager and orderly enough, Ravus thought as he set about to do the same. Ignis set to work on uncapping the lube, getting on his knees on the bed, inching his fingers by his entrance and hissing at the cold touch. With an intent to get a rise out of him, he made a point of watching where Ravus could see him and made a show of stretching himself in full display.

“Kitten, you—”

“Stop calling me a kitten.” Ignis interrupted and Ravus hardly paid him any mind.

“Juvenile cats are called kittens.” Ravus replied with a roll of his eyes. This _kitten_ knew how his lewd display riled him. He unclasped the last of his clothing and hissed. “And I thought I said ready yourself for me. I didn’t tell you to fuck yourself.”

“You’re taking too long.”

“Kittens shouldn’t talk back.” Ravus growled and grabbed the hair at the back of his head, watching his ears flatten and hearing the hitch of his breath. Even with his constant defiance, Ignis was a ravishing sight. Even though his auburn hair was fast becoming disheveled and falling over his half-lidded eyes, lashes fluttering and struggling to keep his green-eyed glare fixed on him. His skin flushed and slick with sweat, chest heaving in exertion and his waist and lean legs straining to keep himself still as he continued to finger himself open. And even with such vulgar display, he seemed unyielding and almost kept his dignity, and Ravus was beginning to hunger and thirst after him like he was driven mad. “ _You_ don’t get to bark orders, kitten. Only I can.” Ravus pulled him down to his knees and bared his own erection. “And your mouth has better use than sassing me. And keep slicking yourself while you’re at it.”

Ignis didn’t look a bit impressed at his own hardness and took him in his mouth without protest. Ravus gripped at the man’s hair as he rolled his hips and pushed himself deeper. He dictated the pace as he pushed against Ignis’ throat, careful not to choke him too much and take advantage of his clever tongue. Ignis moaned around his length as he bobbed his head eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and laving the underside of his dick with such practiced skill that called Ravus' attention. “You have experience with this, Scientia? Is sucking cock part of your honorable duties as chamberlain?”

Ignis directed a stern look before pulling off, making a lewd sound on purpose. “I'm inclined to inform you that I'm mostly of the receiving end," He said with a fond grin. "Princes make such eager partners, but that's a discussion for another day I believe."

Ravus tried his best to ignore the implications of that statement and pushed him down on to his back. “You’ve opened yourself enough.”

“Then get on with it.” Ignis still had the audacity to murmur. Ravus growled as he grabbed his hips and pushed inside him with hardly any warning. Ignis yelped at the harsh entrance and the hasty preparation hardly dulled the pain. Ravus thankfully stilled enough to help him adjust, and Ignis felt the man loom over him and murmured at his ear.

“Ignis, I’m going to continue with this.” 

At least he is polite about it, Ignis thought and nodded. “Go ahead.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Ravus said with a hint of amusement and bucked his hips. Ignis pulled at the sheets below him as Ravus set a slow but intense pace and groaned as his toes curled so tightly he might pull a muscle. The man grabbed his hips, feeling the bite of coldness from his prosthetic arm and the clawing heat of the other as he pulled him into his lap and left the rest of him to arch and flop against the bedding.

And before Ignis could think about touching the erection leaking precum against his belly, Ravus wrapped his metal hand around his length. Ignis couldn't stop a whine as the fever in his skin and the harsh coldness of metal seemed to have spiked the desire in his blood even more. “R-ravus...!”

“Quiet, kitten.” Ravus growled and didn’t move his hand. He kept thrusting, searching for the bundle of nerves he wanted and when he still couldn’t find it, seized one of Ignis' legs and turned him to his side. Before Ignis could arrange himself comfortably, Ravus had shoved himself in immediately, and the change in angle allowed him to press deeper and nudge against his spot like a threat. Ignis quivered in his hold and the satisfaction of seeing the chamberlain surrender to him sent a pleasurable thrill up his spine. “Kitten.” He rasped before he rolled his hips again, and the pleasure spreading through his veins was like fuel to a fire. He hung Ignis' leg on his shoulder as he leaned against him, nuzzling at his bared throat.

“Your hand, Ravus.” Ignis whined as the cold metal began to impede his pleasure. “Please!”

Ravus scoffed. “That’s not all it can do.” He breathed in his ear and waited for his curious glance before he willed a pulse of magic through his metallic fingers. He prided at the way Ignis' eyes grew wide at the unconventional stimulation and hearing the wanton cry he let out of his lips was divine. Ravus stroked his length the way he wanted and more electric pulses from his fingers cocooned and squeezed over his length, making Ignis squirm and writhe. Ravus timed his strokes with his thrusts, impassioned with Ignis’ cries and his tail curling over his metal arm. The beastly appendage was light and soft, a subtle sensation around his prosthetic but the way it held on to him was almost endearing. “Oh Ignis…” He sighed and pushed into him with renewed vigor, heated sparks stroking his erection with his warming prosthetic. He caught his feline ear between his teeth, tugging it as he pushed and pulled against him, whispered promises of further debauchery, of how he could push and bend his senses to his will, and how the slightest of his imbued touches could delay or force his pleasure as he pleased.

Ignis began to clench and spasm against his hold, his knees trembling and his other leg wrapped tightly around Ravus' waist. “C-coming…! Ravus! I’m…!” He tried to say but his orgasm overtook him faster than his words ever could. He arched, clenching tightly around Ravus, his spine bending taut as he spurted his release over his metallic hands. Ravus stilled, letting Ignis catch his breath and ride through the aftershocks. He uncurled his mechanical hand and wiped his release on the unfortunate bedding.  

“You used magic.” Ignis slurred and tried to look up at him with a glare. “Y-you’re not fair.”

Somehow that half-heated look continued to stoke the lustful fire in his gut once more. Ravus wondered if he could get used to such a sight and licked his lips at the thought of more. “No, I am not. And for fairness’ sake,” He seized both of his legs and hooked them over his shoulders, pleased with the way Ignis’ eyes dilated as he bent him until his knees pressed against his chest. “I'm not finished. And it seems I have yet to satisfy you, kitten.”

Ignis gulped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I'm never sorry. NEVER.


End file.
